ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Draketrader Zlodgodd
Tested with 350 Enfeebling skill on RDM. Gravity and Paralyze will not stick. Tifaia 03:25, 5 December 2008 (UTC) uses jump almost constantly. snoxer 05:29, 10 September 2008 (UTC) not sure if it's resistant to grav or I just had bad luck. 0/2 grav as blm75/rdm37 with 260 enfeeb magic, maybe useful to keep a count to see if it's immune or just resistant? †Hitetsu 09:14, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :*Tried as 2 Bsts, 1 Smn, 1 Thf. Pulled from spawn point to I-10/J-10 waterways. the nm destroyed pets and avatars quickly. Eventually ran out of pets. Jump can go through Blink. :*As with any attack, there is a chance it will go through Blink.Imisnew2 02:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Couldn't Gravity it as RDM, also I'm placing a verification tag on the "Jump strength goes up as mob hp goes down" cause it never 1 shotted anyone with stoneskin on and seemed to do consistant damage the entire time. -- 06:18, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :I already had the Magnolia Strongbox, and when I killed him he did not drop it. Instead he dropped Orca Strap. Not implying anything just throwing it out there. He did not drop the strongbox & I lost it. He did not drop it period.Imisnew2 19:11, 14 December 2008 (UTC) (It will not even show up as dropping, if you already have the item) ::This goes with any Rare item. If all in the party have it, it wont "drop". ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 19:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Duo: RDM/NIN,BST/WHM. Requires 12% legs RDM/NIN Kites while BST/WHM Sic pets on it. Pet can take 4 Jumps tops hate changes enought for RDM to get buffs up. Easy Fight just annoying. To Imisnew if people in your party are all holding a box when it dies the box does not drop.1 Person in pt must not have the box inorder for it to drop. This goes for all SCNM's. Verifed Feb 3,4,5th on All-Seeing Onyx Eye -Juiliet Solo RDM/NIN Soloable by RDM/NIN. Pull with Reraise up and drop down the river. Orcs depop, and sometimes the Orcish Champion won't. You can kite this until it does deaggro, but if it decides to rape your face, die a bit from the bridge, RR and put shadows up, then grab Draketrader. Highly recommended to have Crimson/Blood Cuisses for this fight. Just keep Bio II/III and Poison II throughout the fight, and throw in occasional nukes here and there. Easy fight, bad polearm drop rate. --cyprias 06:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) RDM/NIN solo- NO movement speed+ Followed above strategy- pull with full buffs/reraise and drop down the river. Kite between H-7 and H-6. If you kite further south, you run the risk of aggroing mobs from above you. I kept Stoneskin, phalanx, and protect up at all times, but unable to tell if it helps. Jump damage seems to be random- 1 shotted me one time with full buffs for 1500 jump. There is a noticeable difference in delay on his jump attacks; sometimes he will get locked in animation for longer than other times making it easier to cast longer duration spells like stoneskin,blizz3, etc. Fight takes a little under an hour with bio II, poison II, and a few nukes here or there. Keep RR up at all times- very easy to kite while weakened should something go wrong. When turning around to kite the other direction, redo Utsusemi- he can get off 2 swings and a Jump very quickly. GL!! --echojin DUO BST/WHM throughout the river using pugils. The key is to pull it with a pet, then leave it once you get to a bridge to drop down into the river and lose unwanted hate.You dont want your pets dying, leave them ~25% hp so they repop faster. No movement speed required what-so-ever, just kite it and get close to it on purpose to make it ready Jump. That way you give yourself time to charm another pugil, just keep Blink and SS up at all times.Also keep diaII on it and throw throw throw pets at it. Roughly 2hr fight, no deaths and no side drops besides the box. Tried our luck and succeeded but beware, only experienced bst should attempt this normally alliance focused NM.-- User:Endostyle Oh and about not aggroing mobs above you while kiting it around the middle, just cast invisible on yourself. Only thing to watch out for are the imps. Solo 99 SMN/WHM - I used an avatar to pull it to the river, then killed using elemental spirits as speed bumps and Ramuh for damage. Draketrader Zlodgodd's jump attack seems to interrupt my avatar's bloodpacts so I open with shock squall and follow up with Chaotic Strike. I kept stoneskin and blink up at all times, occasionally got injured - Nori